


The Summer of Us

by Cakewell



Series: Snapshots Through Life [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: High School, Sadness, Summer, Young Love, before gmm, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakewell/pseuds/Cakewell
Summary: Book five or Novella two. I only own Maggie and her family as well as Carmen. Enjoy this outline of the chapters of a book I will never write.
Relationships: Link/OFC, Rhett/OFC
Series: Snapshots Through Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635121





	The Summer of Us

Chapter Guide Novella Two

**1: Uncle Jeff**

Maggie's uncle comes to visit and immediately takes a liking to her friends.

**2: Grass Green Letters**

Maggie writes a letter to Rhett but can't mail it to him.

**3: Reunited**

After two weeks of being away, the trio reunites and everything is great.

**4: The Caper of The Missing VideoGame**

Cole loses a video game and blames the trio. They help him look for it but decide being detectives is more fun.

**5: hold my hand?**

It's dark, the power is out and John Carson is lurking somewhere.

**6: will you stay true**

This summer has been one to remember for Maggie.

**7: we blame everything on Cole**

Shenanigans and tomfoolery ensue but it's all Coles fault.


End file.
